


Power Unseen | Book One:The Rise of The Hereos

by timetobuckle



Series: The Calling [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetobuckle/pseuds/timetobuckle
Summary: Goddes au from earthsong9405 over on tumblr. There is a great and evil power looming ahead. A prophecy foresees six deities that will rise up and stop them. The only problem? The six friends aren’t sure they’re the right ones for the the job.





	1. DJ

When a God, Goddes,Demigod, or guardian is ‘awakened’, marks appear on their body. True Power floods their veins. This is not to be confused with the Calling. When a deity is ‘Called’ they become so powerful that the body has to transform to accommodate the power.

Rainbow Blitz remembered when he was awakened. He was just a colt, playing around with the other kid deities. It had just begun to storm. All the other kids ran away, but Blitz felt something calling him. Something pulling him to the center of the storm. His mind was clouded, and he couldn’t think straight. *I just need to...*He couldn’t even finish his thought. Lightning struck. He shrunk back, accepting his fate. 

But nothing happened. 

He felt a tingly sensation all over his body. 

*Craaaack*

”Auuugh!” 

It felt as though energy had exploded all throughout his body. *This is it! It’s happening!*

 

The sound of thundering footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts. A little filly ran into his arms.

”Papa, I’m ready for school!”

Said little filly had on black shorts and nothing else. Blitz chuckled in amusement at his daughter's behavior.  
He looked at her with mock reprimand.

” Rainbow Deema Javanila Dash, go put a shirt on.”

She pouted, and went back upstairs. She returned with a navy blue shirt on her torso. He chuckled.

”C’mom DJ, you’re gonna be late.”

Her eyes widened at the nickname. It came from her two middle names. 

“Papaaaa!” She wined “You can’t call me that anymore. I’m too old for baby names!” 

That is, assuming seven was all that old.

Blitz shook his head. They grow up to fast.


	2. Awesome Awakening

Rainbow Dash had been at school for weeks now. She watched as everyone around her was called, and she hadn’t. No matter. None of them were as awesome as her. Isn’t the saying ‘best for last’ anyway?

She had made a friend. A purple filly a bit taller than her. She had fuchsia markings in a straight line down her nose, and curling under her eyes. Her name was Twilight Sparkle, and she was her eggheaded best friend. 

As they were walking out of the school together, a familiar voice called out to them. 

“Hey! Half-bloods!”

Rainbow Dash froze. They always picked on her and her new friend.

“Hehe, look. One of ‘em doesn’t even have her markings. And HER father’s a powerful full-blood.”

Dash’s blood began to boil. A stirring feeling grew in her chest. They kept laughing and pointing. Twilight hung her head. Something snapped in her. Something strong pulled her very soul to action. 

The clouds began to swirl, and turned a deep grey. Sounds of rumbling thunder sounded off. The kids watched in horror, but Rainbow Dash still seethed with anger. She felt a burning sensation on her face and shoulders, but payed it no mind. 

Then, a huge flash of lightning struck, seeming exactly were Dash was standing. Twilight jumped back, but soon ran to were her friend was.

There Rainbow Dash stood, blood red markings looking much like her father’s. The clouds parted again, and it was a sunny day once more.

The anger in Dash’s eyes scared everyone. Then Rainbow Dash lurched forward. The bully who had insulted Rainbow Dash had been frozen in fear like the rest of the children. He couldn’t move his body.

Purple arms wrapped around Dash’s body. Sure, the blue filly was stronger than Twilight, but she stopped anyway. Air puffed out of her nose.

“Look, just go! Or I’ll let her get you”, Twilight said, with an equally angry look in her eye. The kids fled in all directions. Twilight let go. Dash said nothing, the anger in her eyes was   
dissipating, and she started to walk in a random direction.

“H-Hey wait! We need to wait for Pinkie! She’s babysitting us today.”, Twilight took off after her friend. Dash stopped were she was, and plopped down on the cloud the school was built on. 

Twilight felt bad for her friend. Dash had been the only one who would speak to her when she got to the school. Dash let her, on occasion, call her ‘DJ’, something Twilight knew was a big deal. She was nicer and funnier and smarter than anyone gave her credit for.

Sure, she had a mean streak. But that was most time followed with an apology, and a promise to never do it again. And Dashie doesn’t break promises.

Twilight pondered for a moment about what would make her feel better. Then it hit her.

“Hey! You got your markings!” 

At that Dash went cross eyed trying to look at her own face. A new voice came from behind her.

“She did!? Wowie! You know what that means! Party!!!”

That voice was Pinkie Pie. 

The children ran to her in excitement. She scooped them up with ease.

“Pinkie! Pinkie! Dash got here markings!”

“Yeah! Now the bullies won’t bother me anymore! I’m too awesome now.”

She laughed and began to walk to her house. She had actually seen what happened, but knew not to interfere. If she had, Dash wouldn’t have got her markings. She also noticed how Dash’s bad mood had been washed away.

The girls chatted all the way to Pinkie’s house. When they got home, they studied the marks on Dash’s face. In Dash’s case, it could mean two things. It could mean that Dash would only be really powerful, and nothing more. This possibility comes with being half blood. It could also mean that Dash was a Guardian. 

Guardians were extremely powerful deity’s that watched over a specific thing. Like gods and goddesses, mortals associated them with other things, depending on their action. Pinkie noticed something on Dash’s left cheek. Similar to her father’s in all except color, the mark of storms. 

When she noticed that Twilight had the mark of magic, she wasn’t surprised, her mother had been one of the most powerful people she knew. However, while Rainbow Dash’s father was also strong, they hadn’t expected the little one to inherit his mark.

Marks are designate your destiny. Ponies with magic marks go and become smart and powerful and most of all, an aid into beating the shadow beasts. Beast who are but a shadow of their former selves. Storm marks usually are, along with magic marks, the most powerful. Friendship between two ponies who have these marks can mean an unstoppable team.

Pinkie knows she needs to keep these fillies on the right track, for the sake of everypony.

She plays with the kids for a while, and then she hears the door open. 

“Dashie! Hide! We can surprise your dad with your markings—“ 

Before Twilight can finish her sentence, little Dash is off to hide under the couch.

“Heya Pinks. Heya Twi...Where’s DJ? She wanted flying lessons after school...” 

Rainbow Blitz looked around but all saw was an thoroughly entertained Pinkie and a giggly Twilight. Then, from behind the couch they were sleeping on, came Dash.

Blitz felt his eyes pop open at his babygirl. Her fur full of markings, some of them mirroring the ones on his own body. Especially the one on her cheek. 

With a start he hugged his daughter tight while everyone laughed. He could see his child now, beating the mess out of anyone that stood in her way. He wouldn’t have to worry about her. He would teach her everything he knew!

“C’mon Champ. Let’s show these two what you can really do!”

With that, they all went in the backyard to see Rainbow Dash’s abilities.


End file.
